


Something to dream about.

by I_am_lucky_thirteen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_lucky_thirteen/pseuds/I_am_lucky_thirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: can you please write a prompt where Lydia and Stiles are affectionate best friends when it’s just the two of them but one time Stiles calls Lydia babe accidently at school and surprisingly she doesnt get mad?and they end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to dream about.

“Ugh!” Lydia carelessly dropped her bag on the bench near Stiles and sat down with a frustrated sigh.

Her friends looked at her carefully.

“What’s up Lydia?” Kira finally asked.

Girl just whined and put her head on the table. No one said anything, they gave her time but Lydia herself was too tired to speak, until she felt Stiles’ hand gently curling around her waist, pulling her a little closer to his side, invisibly to the pack. Platonically, right? Feeling his touch, she relaxed a bit and slowly sat up.

“I’ve been awake…” She started sluggishly. “For hours.”

“Why?” Stiles asked perceptibly examining her and taking her in with his deep hazel eyes.

She looked at him, and visibly relaxed. She couldn’t help feeling like this, feeling safe, happy. Like every part of her body wanted to give up and stay in his embrace. Stay home.

“Uhm.. I’ve been looking for this Berserkers mess. And just…screw it. I hate it. There’s nothing about it and I feel useless. And my alarm clock didn’t go off, well of course! So I was late, and my hair is just…a big mess probably, I don’t even remember how damn bad I looked before walking out of my house!” She finished talking in a high and sad voice, filled with exhaustion and disappointment.

Scott and Kira both smiled sympathetically, accepting Lydia’s hysteria. Girl was just about to lower her head on the table again, when two strong arms gently stopped her, gripping her shoulders.

“Hey..” Stiles smiled too. “Get up.”

Lydia rolled her eyes at him.

“Nope.”

Stiles looked at her challengingly and let go of her shoulders. She felt her stomach drop because of his movements, but suddenly he was touching her again.

Subtly, although very clearly. Ignoring his friends on the other side of the table he took her right hand in his and brought it to his face, like it was the most normal thing to do.

“Please?” As he spoke, his lips brushed her knuckles and he puffed hot bubble air into her skin, sending warmness to her cold fingers. “You’re freezing.”

Lydia shivered. Not from a cold, though. Every nerve in her body tickled, and it was because of a one particular boy she cherished.

“That’s side effect from lack of sleep.” She said casually.

“I know. Are you going to teach me biology or are you going to get some rest?” He asked playfully.

“What’s your plan?” She asked teasingly, her eyes opening a little wider. “I’m not sleeping at school.”

“Well, actually that’s what I meant by “Get up.””

“And I’m not missing school. Actually.”

Stiles shook his head in disappointment.

“What’s more important? School or health?”

“School.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“How about shut up?”

“You shut up.” He laughed.

Instead of answering she yawned and her shoulders dropped. Stiles took it as a sign and steadied her with a hand around her middle.

“You won’t be able to argue more, just let me take you home, okay?” He suggested gently. 

“Nooo…” Lydia rubbed her eyes and then spastically wobbled her head, trying to get rid of black spots in her sight. “I have math and biology and…”

“You know it all very well. If you don’t listen to me, I’m going to take you, literally, in my arms, and just put you in my car. Again, literally. Do you want to try that, or do you just want to act like a normal human and walk?”

“I’m not leaving, Stiles…” She still bickered but she already felt her argument becoming weaker.

“So you really want me to carry you, can’t resist huh?” He winked and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Moron.”

Scott and Kira watched their friends very carefully. For a while now, they couldn’t avoid the touches and looks Stiles and Lydia gave each other. Kira was so rooting for them to get together, but Scott was more cautious. He knew that Stiles loved Lydia, really loved her, like she has imprinted his heart, so he couldn’t handle the game, not really knowing how Lydia feels about him.

Until recently.

He heard her heart, when Stiles hugged her goodbye. Her heart, her emotions, everything was speaking louder than her. Scott was sure, now it was just a matter of time.

“Okay, Stiles, but listen to me okay?” She tried.

“Just let me take care of you, okay?”

“It’s only couple of hours left, I can handle it…”

“Yeah, well I can’t.”

At those words her lips curved into soft smile.

“Why not?” 

He shot her a long look and tightened his hand around her waist. It looked like he was about to respond, they looked at each other like they were the only people in the cafeteria, but at the last second he changed his mind and sighed.

“I’m not letting you fall asleep here. Scott will cover for us, right?”

“It doesn’t matter, Stiles. I seriously have a lot to do, and I don’t even remember if I took that econ test…”

“Just. Lydia. No, shush,” He frowned and turned to her with his whole body. “We are going. I’m taking you home, and I swear to God I’ll tuck you in myself.”

I would be okay with that, crossed Lydia’s mind. She shifted a little closer to him, maybe too close for best friends.

“I’m not okay with…”

“Babe! Stop arguing!”

All her sleep just faded. Did he just call her “Babe”? It slipped out very casually, like it was typical, no big deal.

Scott’s eyes were wide open and Kira couldn’t hide a grin on her face.

Stiles, on the other hand, didn’t look affected at all. His eyes lingered on hers for a second and he stood up.

Without a word Stiles took her bag, waved to Scott, and actually picked her up.

“Stiles!” Lydia squeaked.

His long arms folded around her, and within a second she was already thrown on his shoulder.

“I told you, stubborn. We’re going home.”

“Please get married.” Kira blurted out.

To everyone’s surprise Lydia laughed.

“Someday, okay?” She promised.

*

“Hey, pretty girl..!” She heard his voice.

“What…” She mumbled, not opening her eyes.

“You fell asleep in my car.” He said soothingly and gently caressed her cheek.

“I love jeep…” She replied sleepily and leaned into his touch.

“You drooled on it, too.” 

She opened her eyes at that and quickly sat up straighter. She was half lying on his passenger seat, and he was standing by the door, but close enough for her to feel his scent and warmth.

“What? Oh my God, I’m so…”

“No no, I’m just kidding relax. “ Stiles smiled lovingly. “To be honest, I wouldn’t care. Sorry to wake you up, I couldn’t find your keys.” He explained quietly, still protecting her dreams.

“It’s okay’ I have them..” Lydia smiled and brought her palm to his.

Hand in hand, they walked to her front porch.

“Okay…” she murmured looking for her keys. “Found it!”

“Yeah, why don’t you let me, though?” He laughed. “I’m afraid you’re going to…I think I’d be a little faster, okay?” He asked observing her tired eyes and how sleepy she looked.

Lydia gave him the keys without a word, and stood a little beside him.

“Thank you.” She said calmly. “I don’t know what I would do without you. Babe.” She added and laughed, he laughed with her and when the lock clicked open, he turned around with a hint of smile on his face.

Without a word or explanation he leaned in and kissed her. Like he was taken by gravitational force. She was kissing him back, her fingers winding through his soft brown hair and her eyes closed. He kissed like he was drowning and she was air. It was calm and firm, and like nothing she had ever experienced before.  
This was what people meant when they said the earth stopped turning. It felt like a world outside of that togetherness, that moment, didn’t exist. It was just them.

“Something to dream about,” he clarified softly shadowing her lips with his own…

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: everythingstydia. :)


End file.
